


I Only Pretend To Know Everything [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort Sex, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "I Only Pretend To Know Everything" by copperbadge.</p><p>"Steve and Natasha find a little comfort in each other (and in Sam Wilson's guest bedroom)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Pretend To Know Everything [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Only Pretend To Know Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469803) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Also used for my "virginfic" square for trope_bingo.

mp3, Length: 12:42  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20only%20pretend%20to%20know%20everything.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-only-pretend-to-know-everything).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how much I love this pairing, I'm surprised it took me so long to do a podfic for them. BUT HERE IT IS.


End file.
